CONFESSION
by emina1124
Summary: Mikan is coldhearted that only her friends can come near her. Natsume is one of her friends who finally realized her feelings for Mikan. The problem is how can he confess? this is my first fanfic... just two shots... please R&R... thanks...


**CONFESSION**

_**Summary**_

Mikan is cold-hearted that only her friends can come near her. Natsume is one of her friends who finally realized her feelings for Mikan. The problem is how can he confess?

_**Genres**_

Romance

_**Rating**_

_**Author's Note**_

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so it's not really beautiful. Please read it and I hope you'll like it. This story might be a little weird and corny. This is just a oneshot story. As you read, please leave me reviews and opinions if I should continue writing. Thanks!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun is up and it light passed through a window shining upon a brunette's face who just sat up from her queen-sized bed.

"A new day again." sighed our brunette Mikan.

She did her daily routines and rode in her black limousine as soon as she was finished. They drove to her school as she just sat silently on the back seat listening to her iPod. As soon as she arrived at her school, she went out of the limousine and it drove off. Many students surrounded her, especially boys. She just ignored them and just walked coolly to her classroom.

Her friends and a number of her admirers were waiting for her inside. She slammed the door open that got the attention of everyone in the class. She just nodded at her friends as a greeting to them and they did the same.

Her admirers started to run towards her as she shut the door close. They all stopped when they were just a meter away from her because of the stares that they felt that could send chills down your spine.

All of her admirers slowly turned their heads to their back only to be met by Mikan' s friends giving them heavy and scary glares. They quickly run back to their own seats and were all sweating from fear because the glares just continued.

Mikan didn't know what was happening even thou she was smart. She was too dense to notice anything. She just walked to her seat coolly.

"Today's the school's night festival. Who are you going to ask to go with you Mikan?" asked Nonoko, her friend that's seating behind her.

Natsume is one of her friends whose seating next to her. He has a manga covering his face to hide his eyes staring at the girl beside him. He heard about Nonoko's question and got interested. His ears grew big fro eavesdropping.

"Yeah, everyone is required to pick a partner." Anna butted in getting really excited for the coming festival. (She is seating next to Nonoko just behind Natsume. She's also a friend of Mikan.)

"Don't know. I don't really care much about it and that all there is to it." Mikan replied making them speechless. This statement ended their conversation as Mikan just stared at the peaceful clouds moving about in the sky. Natsume's face fell behind the manga as his ears went back to normal.

When the dismissal bell rang, Nonoko and Anna went towards Mikan with glimmering eyes.

"Mikan, tonight is will be the Night festival." Nonoko said. "You're not going without a proper appearance." Anna continued Nonoko's statement. "So… we'll fix you up!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Mikan can never refuse a friend's request so she just let them do what they want to do with her.

Anna and Nonoko grabbed Mikan's wrist dragging her outside their school and went in with her in their limousine that was waiting for them. The limousine drove off to Anna and Nonoko's mansion.

Meanwhile, Natsume was resting under the shade of his favorite Sakura tree as he watched the sky moving. He plans to just stay there for awhile. His eyes were closed as he savors the peace and serenity around him. His eyes slowly opened when he sensed someone infront of him.

"Natsume, we'd like you to look great for Mikan tonight. Come with us and we'll fix you up." Yuu and Koko said with evil eyes staring straight at Natsume. Natsume started sweating badly as he started to predict what his friends are going to do to him.

"Come with us and there's no use resisting." Ruka said to his bestfriend staring at him with evil eyes too. Nastume just sweatdropped at what his friend's are saying. They grabbed him and took him into their limousine that was waiting for them outside.

In the science laboratory, a knock came from the door and the person inside the room opened it revealing Tsubasa and Misaki.

"We're here Hotaru." Tsubasa said as they approached her.

"Good. Well, I know that you want Mikan and Natsume to be together, right?" Hotaru asked with her monotonous voice as the two nodded in agreement. "Well, all you have to do is to create a romantic scene for tonight where the confession will be made. Make sure it's at the Sakura tree right outside the gym where the night festival will be held. If you don't do exactly what I said then…" Hotaru picked something inside her pocket putting it out and showing it to the two infront of her. "You'll be dealing with my Baka Gun." She said blackmailing the two as they just started to sweat hard. The two nodded and quickly went out of the room.

"My plan is going as it should be." She thought as a smile appeared on her face that became an evil grin. "I'll make millions out of this." A new and evil thought came to her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading... I hope you liked it...

Please read and review!!! and please tell me if I should continue...

Thanks a lot!!!


End file.
